Condamné
by Maho D.Fairys
Summary: Elle était inquiète. Elle avait peur. Peur pour lui. Le cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine, elle replia ses jambes, et y enfouit sa tête, retenant ses larmes. Elle attendait qu'il revienne. Elle espérait qu'il reviendra.


Cet OS est pour le concours de .com. Le thème tant Eau de Rose et Bain de Sang , j'ai d m'efforcer faire un écrit basé sur la romance. Ce n'est pas le genre que je préfère, mais je suis plutôt fiàre de moi sur ce coup-là . Laissez-moi vos avis x3

* * *

_Où est-ce que je suis... ? Suis-je morte ? Suis-je en train de rêver... Je ne comprends rien... J'étais là, par-terre, allongée sur un nid de feuilles. Ma tête me faisait mal, et mon corps refusait de bouger. Suis-je victime d'une chute ? Je ne me rappelle pas être tombée... Difficilement, je réussi à ouvrir les paupières. Le peu de lumière m'éblouissait les yeux. Je parvins à bouger une main, puis un bras, puis l'autre. Je réussi à m'asseoir. Je levai la tête, afin de voir où je me trouvais. Une forêt sombre, mais pas effrayante. Elle était des tons de bleu, un bleu nuit, qui illuminait le ciel, et l'herbe. Les arbres étaient tout aussi bleus, mais plus clairs. Des feuilles blanches tombaient, tels des flocons de neige. J'admirais le paysage féerique qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Je ne comprends toujours rien... Un bruit résonna, une voix ? Une deuxième fois, je parvins à l'entendre. Cette voix, venant de nul part appelait mon nom. Je la connaissais que trop bien. Je tendis le main, comme pour la saisir, puis je fermai les yeux..._

~oOoOo~

_Le : 14 Mai 1941 – 18h24 – Italie:_

J'ai été comme... transportée. Où suis-je désormais ? J'entends toujours quelqu'un m'appeler, ça semble proche... c'est une autre voix, une voix familière. J'ouvris les yeux. Un plafond humide apparu, construit d'un vieux bois délavé. La pièce était éclairée par une simple ampoule, produisant juste assez de lumière pour qu'on puisse se voir les uns les autres. J'étais allongée sur un vielle couverture blanche qui me sert également de lit. Je me mis en position assise. Ma tête souffrait toujours autant...  
« _**Tu es enfin réveillée. **_»

Je vis mon interlocutrice debout dans l'espace qui nous servait de cuisine. Elle me regardait de ses yeux bleus, heureuse de voir que j'allais bien. Elle étira ses lèvres fines. Ses courts cheveux noirs tombaient légèrement sur son visage au teint blanc. A côté d'elle se trouvait une casserole sur le feu. La connaissant, elle était sûrement en train de me préparer de quoi reprendre des forces... Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, la nuit était déjà tombée. C'est pas possible, il faisait jour tout à l'heure ! La jeune femme s'approcha, un plateau dans les mains. Elle se baissa à ma hauteur, et posa l'objet au sol. Le plat contenait une tasse de thé à la menthe, dont la fumée s'envolait. A côté, une assiette de cookies, dont elle connaît si bien la recette.  
« _**Je t'en pris, mange, ça va te faire du bien. **_»

Mes yeux fixait la nourriture posée devant moi. Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, il y a plus grave... ! Je détournai le regard, en guise d'opposition. Elle s'y attendait...  
« _**Tu es inquiète, n'est-ce pas ?**_ »

Cette fille... on ne peut vraiment rien lui cacher. Elle lit dans nos pensées et nos cœurs. Elle connaît la raison...  
Je baissais la tête, je ne savais quoi dire... J'étais beaucoup trop inquiète pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose... Qu'il _lui_ arrive quelque chose...  
« _**Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le pré-sentiment que tout va bien se passer pour lui. **_»

Suite à cette information, je leva les yeux, et je lui jetai un regard à la fois surpris et soulagé. Ses pré-sentiments étaient toujours justes... J'enfouis mon visage dans mes genoux en guise de satisfaction. Je pourrai peut-être le revoir... Je me sentais beaucoup mieux désormais, à tel point que mon estomac résonna à travers toute cette vielle cabane qui nous sert de base. La brune sourit. Je lâchai un « tsss... » de mécontentement. Ma faim est plus forte que moi... En y pensant bien, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir... Je pris la poignée de ma tasse, soufflant afin de refroidir le contenu. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air creusait encore plus mon ventre. Je bus une gorgée : un délice. Ça faisait du bien...  
« _**Merci beaucoup,**_ dis-je. »

J'eus le droit à un sourire de sa part. Je trempai un de ses cookies de mon thé. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé... La nourriture manque terriblement. Elle a du utiliser beaucoup d'œufs, de farine et de sucre pour me concocter ce qui est pour moi un véritable festin...  
J'avais déjà bu la moitié de mon thé. Je laissais d'autres cookies pour les autres, que j'attends avec impatience. L'angoisse revint. J'espère qu'il va bien...  
La porte de la cabane grinça. Mon regard se leva aussi vite que l'éclair. Deux de nos compagnons entrèrent. Le premier était très amoché. Il avait des coupures un peu partout, et semblait brûlé certains endroits. Le deuxième, aidé par le premier pouvait à peine marché. Le haut du corps incliné en bas, ses cheveux qui cachait son visage, ses blessures, variant entre fractures, brûlures et coupures. Il était presque inconscient. Il était presque mort. Mon cœur se serra. _Lui_, était dans cet état à cause de moi... Je me leva, malgré l'interdiction qu'on m'avait donné. Je me ruai vers lui, ignorant la douleur qui perçait mon crâne. Je manquai de trébucher lorsque mon pied s'entrava dans la misérable couverture. J'étais affolée, j'étais paniquée, je manquai de fondre en larmes, mais je ne devais pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'allais pouvoir l'aider. Je passai mon bras sous son aisselle, et dis à mon autre compagnon qu'il pouvait aller s'occuper de ses blessures, après l'avoir remercié. Après quelques efforts, je l'allongeai sur le « lit ». Mon cœur battait à la chamade, mais le sien pas assez. La peur m'envahit de nouveau ; je ne veux pas le perdre... Mes larmes coulèrent à contrecœur, je ne devais pas... Une main vint se poser sur ma joue, afin d'écarter les perles salées de mon visage. Son pousse qui essuyait mes larmes me faisait l'effet d'un massage, je fermai les yeux, stoppant mes pleurs. Il retira doucement sa main, il n'avait plus la force de lever le bras. Il pencha la tête sur sa droite, regardant comment allaient le blessé et sa soignante.  
« _**Fon...**_ – il pouvait à peine parler – _**comment vont les autres... **_»

Le brun leva les yeux. _Il s'inquiète pour les autres alors que son état est bien plus pire._ Fon pensait la même chose, cela se voyait dans son regard. La troisième personne, elle, s'attendait à cette question.  
« _**-Ils vont bien,**_ répondit le chinois. _**Mais, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais plutôt te soucier de ton propre état.**_  
_**-C'est pas la priorité... **_»

L'autre soupira.  
« _**Tes blessures sont graves,**_ intervint le ciel. _**Tu ne devrais pas te négliger à ce point.**_ »

L'idée de le perdre revint. La peur revint. L'angoisse m'envahissait, m'étouffait, me tuait intérieurement. Il le remarqua... Il n'aimait pas me voir dans cet état. Il baissa les yeux, comme pour s'excuser. Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Normalement, t'es le premier à me rassurer. D'ordinaire, tu aurais dit une phrase du genre « Hey, j'suis en pleine forme ! Alors fais pas cette tête enterrement ! ». Rien était normal ici... D'ordinaire, Luce se serait ruée vers lui afin de soigner ses blessures, et Fon aurait abordé plusieurs de ses sourires habituels. Mais la brune et le combattant restaient fermés.  
« _**Je suis désolé, Lal... **_»

Mon cœur rata un battement, même plusieurs. Je me figeai. Mon estomac se sera, l'angoisse était si forte que mon mal de tête se décupla.  
« _**Ne... ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! **_»

Je tombais dans la folie  
« _**C'est pas possible ! **_»

J'essayais de retrouver la raison...  
«_** Je suis désolé... **_»  
Je perdais la raison...

« _**Non !**_ »  
Je me perdais...

« _**J'en ai plus pour longtemps... **_»  
Je le perdais...  
Je fondais en larmes, le visage contre son torse. Je m'appuyais contre lui, je ne voulais pas le perdre, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi... Je l'aimais, oui, je l'aimais énormément... Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi et comment. On me l'avait confié comme élève il y a quelques années. J'étais contre cette idée, je ne voulais personne sous mon aile. De plus, il était vraiment faible à cette époque... Mais, il gardait le sourire. Il a progressé à une vitesse impressionnante. Et, il me considérait plus comme une amie que comme une supérieure. Il était toujours décontracté, malgré mon sale caractère. J'avais réellement du mal à le supporter au début... C'est un vrai gamin. Mais, il tenait à moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison... Je devais être la seule personne qui l'appréciait...  
_«_ _Hey, au moins, félicite moi. Ça fait plaisir aux élèves quand ils reçoivent des encouragements de leurs professeurs._ _»_

Tous ces souvenirs... Je relevai ma tête, à contrecœur, et j'écartais sa veste, afin de le dégager. Sa blessure était bien plus grave que ce que je pensais. Le sang continuait de couler, mes mains en étaient imbibées. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de rouge, l'écoulement provenait du cœur... Tout ça est de ma faute... Si j'avais été plus vigilante, il ne se serait pas prit ce puissant tir... Je pensais que j'étais finie, le sniper avait tiré avant même que je m'en rende compte. Je voyais la balle arriver vers moi à la vitesse de la lumière, je n'aurais jamais pu bouger, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de m'enfuir... J'avais fermé les yeux, attendant la fin...  
Quand je les ouvris, j'étais miraculeusement vivante, mais à moitié inconsciente. Ma tête avait heurté un rocher, je m'étais évanouie sur le coup. A mon réveil, je ne me souvenais même plus où j'étais... J'étais allongée au sol, et quelqu'un était sur moi, me serrant... Après réflexion, je m'étais souvenue. L'attaque surprise, le tir, et après... J'eus un choque lorsque je remarquai la réalité. Il s'était sacrifié moi. Il s'était pris le tir de plein fouet pour me protéger...  
Pourquoi ? Il n'était même pas mêlé à cette histoire... Il n'était même pas obligé de se rendre sur le champ de bataille. J'avais été convoquée, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser, il voulait prendre ma place, ce qui était impossible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, mais il avait insisté pour accompagner. J'avais refusé, mais, c'était peine perdue, il n'aurait jamais lâché l'affaire.  
Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui, et pourquoi pas moi ? Il ne le mérite pas, il ne mérite pas d'être une victime de cette guerre sans queue ni tête. Je pleurais. C'est ça que ressente les individus de cette Terre quand on leur prend quelqu'un qui leur est cher ? En ce jour même, à cette-ci, minutes pour minutes, seconde pour seconde, combien de personnes perdent la vie ? Combien de personnes sont victimes de cette guerre mondiale ? Combien de personnes sont dans la même situation que moi ? Combien, combien sont touchés par cette injustice ?  
« _**Je suis heureux... d'être à tes côtés en ce moment... C'est ce que... j'avais souhaité... **_»

Ce qu'il avait souhaité ? Je compris en voyant Fon baissé la tête. Ainsi, il ne voulait pas être soigné... C'est lui qui a voulu que Luce s'occupe de Fon, et pas de lui...  
« _**Pourquoi ?!**_ Hurlais-je. _**Tu ne vas pas mourir pour une stupide question d'honneur ! Et puis d'abord, quel honneur ? Tu nous laisses comme ça, hein ?! ... **_»

Il me fit signe d'arrêter. C'est ce que je fis, lorsque je vis ses yeux bleus remplis de culpabilité.  
« _**Lal... je suis condamné... **_»

Je me serrai de nouveau contre lui, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je sentais son souffle diminuer...  
«_** Non, s'il te plaît... **_»

Son cœur battais à peine...  
« _**Tu ne peux pas me laisser... **_»

Du sang coula sur sa bouche.  
« _**Je t'aime tellement... **_»

Je le sentis sourire, je vis son dernier sourire, j'écoutais ses dernières paroles...  
« _**Lal... merci pour tout... **_»


End file.
